Emma's Sick As A Dog
by A Late Gentleman
Summary: Poor Emma is sick and the only one who can control her magic is Regina.


Regina knocked on the door to the guest room and didn't hear any sound coming from inside. She opened the door slightly to peering into the room and heard a groan coming from the bed. "Emma, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked into the room.

Emma buried herself further under the covers. All she wanted was to be left alone to sleep more. Regina saw Emma peek out of the covers and glare at her.

"Why did you have to bring me here? My bed is comfortable to sleep in!"

"Snow was yelling so loudly when I arrived because your magic was destroying your room. Your pillow exploded due to sneezing and you almost electrocuted Snow when she tried to check your temperature. I'm not sure if I was rescuing you or your mother."

"For the last time Regina, I'm not sick! Just because I'm sneezing some doesn't mean anything."

To prove her point, Emma threw off her covers and stood up. Regina was ready to catch Emma if she fell. Her stubbornness is what drove Regina crazy sometimes.

Emma was trying to keep her balance as she stood up. The truth was that she felt sick as a dog, but she wasn't going to admit that to Regina. She took a few steps forward and stumbled a little, but she quickly recovered. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be.

Regina kept her eye on Emma as she moved towards the door. "I'm perfectly fine, see?" She was now taking baby steps and the world was starting to spin. Emma was taking another step when she fell flat on her face. She laid there and was loving the feeling of the carpet against her cheek. Regina bent down on the carpet and shook Emma gently.

"Emma, wake up. If you're going to fall asleep, then at least let me help you get back to bed." Emma mumbled into the carpet.

"Get up Emma, I'm not going to tell you again!" Regina helped her to her feet.

"You're not the boss of me, Regina!"

Regina wrapped her arm around Emma's waist to keep her balanced.

"As the former mayor, I can tell you that I still have the upper-hand." Emma chose to be a bit childish and stuck out her tongue at Regina. Emma began making a face and was doing a little dance. "You have to pee, don't you?" Regina asked nonchalantly. Emma scowled at her and kept the dance up while trying not to move too much.

"Henry did the exact same thing when he was little. I even called it the Tinkle Winkle Dance." Regina had a small smile on her face as she remembered that memory. Emma tried not to laugh or else she'd be in a much worse situation.

"Why did you not listen to me when I told you that you shouldn't have drank so much? You didn't get out of bed the first time because you said that sleep would distract you."Emma rolled her eyes.

"We're going to the bathroom whether you like it or not, Miss Swan. Don't make this more trouble than it is."

Emma let Regina help her to the bathroom and Regina waited outside. It was quite amazing that Emma was able to hold her pee that long. Regina knocked on the door, "Emma? Did you fall asleep in there?" She waited a few moments before taking a risk and entering the bathroom.

Instead of Emma being asleep on the toilet, she was lying on the floor. "I made it, Regina! This feels so good. I'm not moving from this spot." Emma had moved her arms so that she was now clinging onto the toilet to prove her point. Emma hated that she had to leave her warm bed when she had the chills.

Now that she was being told to leave cool tile floor, she hated Regina even more. "Fine, I give up! Sleep here with that porcelain god of yours then." Regina snapped as she stormed out of the bathroom. Emma happily stayed where she was and dozed off. Regina didn't think that she could handle a sick Emma right now if she kept acting so childish.

Even Henry didn't act this childish when he was sick. She brought out a chair from Henry's room, put it against the wall, and sat there waiting for Emma to come to her senses. Emma began talking in her sleep and said, "Regina, don't put all of the whip cream on yourself. I want some on my pie."

Regina brought her chair closer to hear Emma clearer. She was curious to see if she could have an actual conversation with Emma while she slept.

"Emma, I won't leave any whip cream for your pie." The blonde let out a moan, "Stop teasing me." Regina tried to not laugh, "You should've listened to me." She waited for Emma to respond and Emma said four words that made her heart skip a beat. "I love you, Regina."

Regina wanted to tell herself that she only heard what she wanted to hear, but she knew that Emma had said it. She wanted to see if she could get Emma to say it again. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." She was anxious as she waited for her to reply.

"I didn't say anything. Why'd you wake me up?" Emma whined and Regina helped her up from the floor. She made sure to have a tight grip, so that Emma couldn't get away. Emma fought Regina the entire way, but she ended up losing when she got to the guest room. Regina had Emma lay on back and she tucked her in.

"Rest well, Emma." She whispered.

As she was walking away, Emma whispered back, "I love you."


End file.
